Broken Healing
by annablossom4703
Summary: Sequel to "Win Them All." Anna Blossom is a freshman at Alfea College for Fairies. She is also trying to discover who she is, learn to use her powers, and survive living with a bunch of other teenage girls. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! Before I begin, I want to introduce myself. My name is annablossom4703, but you can call me AB. This is the sequel to my other _Winx Club_ fanfiction called _Win Them All_. I do want to note that the main character is named Anna Blossom. My pen name is derived from the character's name; I want to make it clear that I am not inserting myself into the story. Here's Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ belongs to Iginio Straffi and RAI.

* * *

Her stomach twists itself in knots, trapping the butterflies that were already there. She's not sure she can do this, she never was sure. The sunlight pours in from the windows on the bus, heating the insides and making it even more unbearable than before. The number of people around her and the heat from the sun are making her suffer and nervous. How she longs to remove her layers and cool down, but should she touch someone . . . She doesn't want to think about that. _Breathe, focus, breathe, focus._ The mantra plays permanently on repeat in her head. She takes a deep breath and tries to focus on making herself as small as possible.

The bus comes to a stop and throws everyone inside off balance. She catches herself and repositions herself before she can accidentally touch someone. Then she waits for the others on board to get off. She really wishes she could just take the bus back to Magix airport and return to Domino, but she knows that is not an option. Unsurely and scaredly, she steps off the bus with her one bag. The sunlight pains her eyes through her colored contacts, so she keeps her gaze lowered. No one tries to interact with her, and she likes that, although it reminds of her how lonely she is. It has been years since someone last touched her and weeks since her last real conversation with someone. She has no friends here back on Domino, a cruel reminder of what she is. All around her, girls are laughing and make friends while she tries to keep from hurting anyone.

"Your name please," a stern voices says. She looks up to see a woman with short brown hair, glasses, and a blue-green dress

"Anna Blossom, heir to the title Nymph of Domino," she whispers quietly. She left out the part about being a princess because she no longer knew what she was princess of. No one had bothered to tell her in her sixteen years.

"You'll have to speak louder. I can't hear you."

"I'm Anna Blossom, heir to -"

"Ah, yes, here you are. You're in room 4703."

"Thank you." As Anna Blossom walked away, the woman eyes her both warily and sympathetically. She knows about this student, and she wishes she could help her. She wishes she was the late Ms. Faragonda.

Anna Blossom finds her room after some difficulty. All around her were girls whose parents or older sisters are helping move in, but she has no one to help her. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ She opens the door to the room and is shocked to find six other girls there. She stumbles over an apology and starts to leave. The girls tell her to wait and ask what her name was. She gives it to them, and they exchange glances.

"You're in the right place, Anna Blossom. Your room's over here," a young girl with long black hair and light colored eyes says gently. She stands up from where she was seated and walks with Anna Blossom to Anna Blossom's room. "My name's Kadence, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Kadence. Thanks for showing me my room." Kadence then walks away, leaving Anna Blossom to settle in alone. There is not much in the room, just a desk, a closet, a dresser, and a twin bed. Anna Blossom sighs and sets her bag down. Alone, she removes the scarf that covers her nose and mouth along with her jacket. What she is still wearing are a long sleeved shirt, pants, boots, and gloves. It feels nice to remove all the extra layers, but Anna Blossom still finds the fact that she is forced to wear all those layers painful. She just wants someone to love her and not be afraid of her. She wants to be normal. Most of all she wants to not be afraid of herself.

Anna Blossom finishes unpacking her few belongings just as Kadence comes to tell her that it's time to go to dinner. Anna Blossom says that she will be right there and quickly shoves her extra layers back on. Kadence walks with Anna Blossom to dinner and attempts to make conversation with her more than a few times, each time to no avail. Eventually, Kadence gives up and walks with Anna Blossom in silence.

After dinner, there is an assembly for all the new students. The woman with short brown hair and glasses is there again, and she introduces herself as Headmistress Griselda. The headmistress goes over the rules and expectations of the girls during their time at Alfea. Afterwards, she announces there is a party for all the new students in the courtyard. As everyone heads out to the courtyard, Anna Blossom turns to go back up to her room.

"Anna Blossom, I'd like a word with you," Headmistress Griselda says. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._

"Of course, Headmistress." The two talk for a bit. Apparently Queen Daphne of Domino had called Headmistress Griselda to ask about Anna Blossom, explaining that she might need some extra help. Anna Blossom tries to play dumb during the conversation, but Headmistress Griselda sees right through it.

"Anna Blossom, if you need help, just ask." Anna Blossom nods."Have a good evening, Anna Blossom."

"And you as well, Headmistress." Then Anna Blossom walks away and returns to her room. She showers and climbs in bed; no one else has returned from the party yet. It takes a while before Anna Blossom is able to fall asleep. Her stomach never untied itself, and the knots are growing tighter as the first day of classes approaches. By now, the butterflies are dead, but they continue fluttering around in her stomach. Her heart races as sweat coats her body. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ Even the mantra isn't helping, and her nerves are growing worse. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus. You idiot, why isn't this working? BREATHE, FOCUS._ Anna Blossom gasps as the feeling of burned alive fills the left side of her body while the feeling of being boiled fills the right side of her body. She wants to cry, but she knows that will only make it worse. Failure is something she is used to by now.

The next morning, Anna Blossom is the first one awake of the seven girls in the dorm. She gets dressed quickly, putting on a similar outfit to the day before. Her clothes are gray, and her brown hair is pulled back in a tight braid; her colored contacts make her brown eyes even darker. Only small portions of her skin is showing, and these are the places she was to worry about people touching. By the time she is dressed, no one else is awake and there is still an hour before breakfast. Anna Blossom decides to explore a little before anyone else wakes up.

Walking out of her room and into the common area, Anna Blossom checks to see if anyone is awake. Then she walks around and looks at the names of the other girls posted outside their respective rooms. Kadence and someone named Antheia room together with Celine and Pixel next door. Across the common area is another room; the plague with the names reads Marina and Rima. Everyone seems to have a roommate except Anna Blossom. Her heart sinks, but she understands why. If something like last night had happened with a roommate there, it could have been a lot worse.

Quietly shutting the door to the dorm, Anna Blossom sneaks out into the dark hallway. No one else is around, much to her relief. She starts following the hallway until she finds a door at the end of the hallway. There is no sign on the door that could clue Anna Blossom in as to what the room is, so she pushes the door open and enters. The lights turn on as soon as the door closes, and Anna Blossom is able to see many portraits hanging on the towering walls. She doesn't recognize any of the portraits, which leavers her even more confused.

"I see you've found the Hall of Headmistresses," someone says. Anna Blossom jumps and tries to calm herself down. _Breathe, focus. Breathe focus._

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here."

"Don't be sorry. The Hall is open to students. I'm Professor Wizgiz, by the way." The short professor extends his hand to shake. Nervously, Anna Blossom shakes his head. He notices her gloves and many layers. "You must always be cold," he says jokingly.

"You could say that. My name's Anna Blossom, Professor Wizgiz." The professor gets a look of realization on his face.

"So you're the one Queen Daphne called about." Anna Blossom nods. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Anna Blossom. We're all at different places with our powers." Tears sting her eyes as she fights to suppress them. Professor Wizgiz's words have reached her in a way no one else's words have reached her before. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ Turning her attention, and the conversation with it, to a portrait of a elderly woman with a warm smile, Anna Blossom asks about that headmistress. "That is Ms. Faragonda. She was a fine headmistress and like a grandmother to all her students. She was a student herself once, long ago."

"What happened to her?"

"She died suddenly about sixteen years ago. There was a whole investigation, but we eventually discovered that she simply died of old age."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Professor."

"Thank you, Anna Blossom." The two stand in the hall in silence for a while. Anna Blossom looks around at as many pictures as she can and trying to piece together the history of the school. Then she finds a picture that has not yet been hung up, although she can see where it belongs. "That's Bloom. She was the headmistress after Ms. Faragonda passed away."

"What happened to her?"

"She got married and left. She made Griselda the headmistress, and we haven't seen her since."

"Oh." Then Professor Wizgiz uses his magic to left the portrait of Bloom back up to its place on the wall. Anna Blossom, meanwhile, continues exploring the Hall of Headmistresses. Eventually, Professor Wizgiz tells Anna Blossom that it's time to go to breakfast, so the two walk together.

Griselda greets them at the door as the remaining students file in. Anna Blossom looks around for her dorm mates and finds them sitting at a table in the middle of the dining hall. Anna Blossom silently makes her way to the table while doing her best not to touch anyone before sitting down at the table.

"Where have you been, Anna Blossom? We missed you this morning," a blonde girl with blue eyes asks.

"I was up early was all. Remind me of your name again, please."

"I'm Celine." The girls then go around and introduce themselves, for they realized that they hadn't done so the night before. After the remaining introductions are made, everyone goes back to meaningless conversation, although Anna Blossom stays quiet.

After breakfast, Anna Blossom goes off to class while the other girls walk together. Her first class is Metamorphosimbiosis with Professor Wizgiz. The professor seems surprised to see Anna Blossom in his first class, but he doesn't say a word.

Class is difficult for Anna around her, students are getting the spells relatively quickly, but she struggles to keep her powers under control, let alone use them to change shape. Wizgiz sees this, and he decides to speak with Headmistress Griselda later.

At the end of the school day, Anna Blossom returns to her room to be alone. She curls into a ball in her closet and tries to keep her powers under control. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ A tear slips down her face. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ An emptiness fills Anna Blossom. An anger and a hatred fill her. How could they do this to her? Sixteen years of abandonment, sixteen years of never being taught how to use her powers or how to communicate, sixteen years of being ostracized. Another tear rolls down her face. Sixteen years of being abandoned and now she's at a school without any idea who she is.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 1, Butterflies! I hope you liked it, and I'll have Chapter 2 up soon! Thank you all so much for reading! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I love you all so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Butterflies! I'm back with Chapter 2! I'm going to go ahead and say this. I am not planning on making this a very long story, probably no more than 15 chapters. But I hope you all enjoy the story regardless of its length. Anyway, here's Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ belongs to Iginio Straffi and RAI.

* * *

Anna Blossom wakes up in the closet to the sound of her alarm going off. She crawls out of her near empty closet and heads towards her alarm clock to turn it off. Once she has turned the alarm off, she pauses to listen to see if anyone else is awake. Hearing no one, Anna Blossom grabs a towel and some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower.

The water is cool against her skin, and the silence of the dorm, save for the sound of the water, fills her ears. It's a comfort, almost, the solitude is. Social interactions are unnerving and daunting for her, and although she appreciates other people, she prefers solitude. It's funny, though. Anna Blossom has spent her entire life feeling invisible, and now that she is here and visible, she doesn't know what to feel. She tries to be invisibly visible. She doesn't want anyone to notice her or be troubled by her, yet at the same time, she yearns for the attention of someone. What would it be like, she wonders, to not be afraid of what I am? Of what I could do?

After her shower, Anna Blossom returns to her room and gathers her school supplies for that day. Then she slips out of the dorm and goes off exploring the campus. There is still a significant amount of time until breakfast, and since it is her only alone time, Anna Blossom figures that she should spend that time exploring the school she now calls her home.

The cool morning wind pushes the scarf further against her lips and nose and blows around whatever loose hairs are under her hood. The last of the stars are beginning to fade away as the sun rises, announcing that day has arrived. Anna Blossom tugs her sleeves in a futile attempt to make them longer. She is not prepared to face the day ahead; she would much rather stay outside by the fountain in the courtyard all day. Hardly anyone ever goes near the fountain.

As Anna Blossom walks back towards the doors to the main hall of Alfea, someone notices her and sidles up to her. Anna Blossom does not notice the other person, for she is looking down at the ground, lost in thought, as she walks. The other person does not say anything either, further making her presence unknown. It is not until they get to the main door that Anna Blossom realizes there is someone else with her.

"Anna Blossom, what are you doing out this early?" the person asks.

"I was just enjoying the morning air, Headmistress Griselda. It's the only time when no one else is awake and I can just think."

"Well mornings are quite a good time to think." Griselda holds the door open for Anna Blossom, who mutters a quick thank you as she ducks inside. "Anna Blossom, one last thing." Anna Blossom looks up, hesitant to meet her headmistress's eyes. "Professor Wizgiz told me about class yesterday." Anna Blossom felt all the blood in her body rush to her cheeks; her face felt as if it were on fire. "Why don't you come to my office this afternoon?"

"Yes, ma'am. After classes?" Griselda nods. "Thank you, Headmistress." Then the two part ways until breakfast in fifteen minutes. Anna Blossom heads to the library in hopes of finding some information on her family. Maybe one of them had her powers or at least knew something about them.

In the library, Anna Blossom searches the records and the catalogs for any information. It would really help if she knew more about her family other than that her mother was born on Domino. Then Anna Blossom gets an idea. She could always search her queen's name and see what comes up. She goes over to the catalog and searches for her queen's name. Several books zoom through the air to Anna Blossom, and she catches them before sitting down at one of the tables to read. The books really all say the same thing: Daphne was born to King Oritel and Queen Marion and was the elder sister of Princess Bloom. As the Nymph of Domino, Daphne tried to protect her people and her planet during the destruction of Domino, and she also sent Bloom to Earth, but a curse turned Daphne into a bodiless spirit bound to Lake Roccaluce. It was not until Bloom earned her Sirenix that Daphne was restored to her physical body; shortly thereafter she became a teacher at Alfea, fell in love, and got married.

Frustrated, Anna Blossom leaves the library and heads to breakfast early. At least no one else will be there, she reasons with herself. Sure enough, Anna Blossom's intuition is correct. Only the headmistress is outside the dining hall, so Anna Blossom ducks into the dining hall as she mutters a quick hello to the headmistress. Then she sits down at a table in the far corner of the dining hall, where she does not have to worry about accidentally touching someone. Not incredibly long afterwards, the rest of the students arrive at the dining hall, including Anna Blossom's dorm mates. They scan the the dining hall for her, and they find her sitting at the table alone. As a group of six, the other girls make a decision to sit with Anna Blossom, much to her chagrin, though.

"Hey, Anna Blossom!" Celine practically squeals as she goes in to hug Anna Blossom. In response, Anna Blossom scoots her chair over so she is out of Celine's reach.

"Good morning, Celine. Good morning everyone else," Anna Blossom mutters quietly. Kadence gives Anna Blossom a sympathetic glance but does not say anything. She wishes, however, that she could understand Anna Blossom better and be her friend.

Breakfast passes agonizingly slow for Anna Blossom, so when the students are dismissed, she tries to slip out the back door as quietly as she can. A few people bump into her, which causes Anna Blossom to freeze in panic each time. But they show no sign of being affected, so she relaxes a little. Once she out of the dining hall, Anna Blossom goes directly to class and takes a seat in the back. A few minutes later, the other students and the teacher arrive in the room. The teacher is a young woman with orange wavy hair and a pale blue dress.

"Good morning, class. I'm Professor Alice. Welcome to Magical History. Before I begin the lecture, I'm going to go ahead and introduce your assignment for the next few weeks. Each of you is going to write a paper on your own magical history." Anna Blossom shifts in her seat; she knows nothing of her magical history. She has spent her whole life trying to understand herself and her powers, and after sixteen years, she still knows nothing. "I suggest talking to your families and any elders who might know as a way to gather information." Oh great, Anna Blossom thinks, I need to ask people I don't even know. "Anna Blossom, see me after class," Professor Alice says.

"Ooh, Anna Blossom's in trouble," a few of the girls whisper. Anna Blossom nods and tries to push the other girls' words from her mind. Anna Blossom already knows why Professor Alice wants to see her after class, and it is not because she is in trouble. It is because she is destined to be the next Nymph of Domino.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2! I know it was kind of a filler chapter, and I'll try to get the story moving faster soon. Anyways, thank you all so much for reading! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I love you all so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Butterflies! I'm back with Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ belongs to Iginio Straffi.

* * *

Climbing the stairs to Headmistress Griselda's office, Anna Blossom thinks about her assignment for Professor Alice's class. How in the world is she supposed to find information on the Nymphs of Magix? Those books are in the restricted part of the library, and there is no way Professor Alice will give her permission to use those books in the first week of school. Quietly, Anna Blossom continues to ascend the the stairs to the headmistress's office. No one else is around, much to Anna Blossom's relief. No one else needs to know she is meeting with the headmistress on the second day of class. Anna Blossom stops at the top of the stairs, just outside of Headmistress Griselda's office. The ornate golden doors are closed shut, although the voices of the headmistress and another can be heard coming from the other side.

"Thank you, Athenia, for helping her."

"Of course, Griselda. Anything for you."

"But it's not just for me."

"I know. It's for the Domino line of Nymphs. I still can't believe they've gone about her upbringing and education this way. It's -"

"Not something we have any right to criticize. I trust Daphne, and she wouldn't have done this without reason." Anna Blossom shrinks back. What about her queen? Domino line of Nymphs? There is a line of Nymphs? "She's just outside the door, Athenia. I'll let her in."

Griselda opens the door to see a perplexed looking Anna Blossom waiting by the top of the stairs. The headmistress smiles compassionately at Anna Blossom, breaking her usually stern resting face, and welcomes the student clad in gray into her office. The other woman in the office,who has pale pink hair and is named Athenia, smiles gently at Anna Blossom and introduces herself. Anna Blossom is hesitant to shake her hand, but Athenia encourages her, telling her that nothing bad will happen.

"I've been asked to tutor you in your studies in becoming a good heir to the title Nymph of Domino. Is that alright with you?" Anna Blossom nods.

"I'll leave you two alone then. Anna Blossom, I expect to see you at the after-school classes fair later today," Griselda says as she walks out of the room. The door closes.

"Yes, Headmistress."

A hour or so later, Anna Blossom leaves the headmistress's office as quietly as she came in. Glancing at her watch, which she keeps tucked under her sleeve, she realizes it is time to go to the after-school classes fair. Therefore, she slips down to the main lobby where various teachers and students are gathered. Anna Blossom slides into a corner with as few people as possible. At the front of the lobby, Griselda is talking about the importance of after-school classes and how students are required to take at least one every year they are enrolled at Alfea. Anna Blossom sighs. Does she really belong here? Is this really the best place for her?

As Anna Blossom turns to leave the lobby, she spies the table with information on dance classes. Not really knowing why, she approaches the table and picks up a flyer. The teacher behind the table smiles and explains the dance program to Anna Blossom. It interests her, but Anna Blossom knows she can never have that much of her skin open to being touched. Resigned, Anna Blossom thanks the teacher and says she needs to think about it before walking away with the flyer in hand. No one notices, but as she walks away, a deep pang of loneliness and self-hating fills Anna Blossom. No, she won't dance. How can she? She's a monster, a ticking time bomb, a freak. She's a mistake, a curse, a punishment. Screw the graduation requirement. She could never risk hurting others because she decided to take dance.

"It's all just part of my life," Anna Blossom whispers to herself as she climbs the empty stairs to her dorm. "I just have to live with it."

That night as Anna Blossom is working on her homework in her room, there is a soft knock. She tries to ignore it, but the person knocks again, only louder. Anna Blossom sets her books down on the floor and stands up; then she grabs her scarf and puts it back on so that it covers her nose and mouth. She goes over to the door, unlocks it, and opens it. On the other side stands Kadence.

"Sorry to bother you, Anna Blossom, but I was wondering if you have any paper I can borrow. I ran out today, and I need to print out an assignment for Professor Palladium."

"Hold on one second, Kadence," Anna Blossom replies before turning and walking back to her desk, opening a drawer, and pulling out a thin stack of plain paper. "Here you are," she replies as she hands the stack to Kadence.

"Thanks, Anna Blossom."

"You're welcome." Anna Blossom moves to shut the door.

"Wait, Anna Blossom." Anna Blossom freezes. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime."

Anna Blossom smiles apologetically as she replies, "Maybe another time, Kadence. I have a lot of work."

"Oh, okay." Kadence starts walking away to return to her room.

"But thank you for the offer, Kadence." But Kadence does not hear Anna Blossom. Silent, Anna Blossom closes her door and sits back down in the spot on the floor where she was working previously. Her work seems duller now. Unable to focus, Anna Blossom futilely tries to continue working, but she soon realizes that her best bet is to just let her thoughts wander for a bit. Her thoughts wander to Kadence. Anna Blossom knows Kadence is trying to be nice, but she wishes Kadence would stop. It is for her own protection that Anna Blossom is pushing her away. If she only knew the truth about the monster Anna Blossom is. Then she would not be trying so hard to be nice. Then she would treat her just like everyone else has ever treated her: like a danger.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll have Chapter 4 up soon. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I love you all so much, and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Butterflies! I'm back with Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ belongs to Iginio Straffi and RAI.

 **Trigger Warning: Self-harm alluded to.**

* * *

The middle of the semester rolls around faster than anyone expects. Anna Blossom has worked tirelessly in all her classes in order to maintain as close to perfect grades as she can. Even though she has been ignored all her life, she still has hope that if she succeeds academically, her king and queen will finally notice her. Maybe if she succeeds academically, _someone_ will finally notice her.

Anna Blossom's situation with her dorm mates has improved a little, as they all know each other a little better than they did at the start of the year. Thus far, each girl has become closest to their respective roommate, so Anna Blossom feels left out, but she knows it is for the best. Kadence is the closest thing she has to a friend, but even then, Anna Blossom holds her at arm's length. Kadence still has no idea what makes Anna Blossom so distant, and Anna Blossom still has no intention of telling her. If she knew, it would be the end of their fragile relationship in an instant.

By now, the seven girls have figured out that who everyone's parents are except for Anna Blossom's. Their mothers were the Winx, and their fathers were the Specialists. The other six all found that extremely intriguing, and it gave them something to bond over. All except for Anna Blossom. She still does not know who her parents are or if they knew her dorm mates' parents.

"We should plan a reunion for our parents!" Celine exclaims one morning, drawing everyone out of their rooms in shock.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Flora's daughter, Antheia, says gently. "They stopped talking to each other for a reason."

"But think of how great it would be if our mothers became friends again! We could have sleepovers and -"

"That won't happen, Celine," Pixel cuts in coldly. "Our mothers won't ever be friends again." Anna Blossoms listens to the other six debate the reunion idea for a while. Pixel's words echo in her ears, however, as she listens. There was definitely a bitterness in Pixel's voice, but there was something else. What was it? It was something Anna Blossom herself has battled to keep from her own voice. What was it? Ahh yes, loss. There was loss in Pixel's words.

Later that afternoon, Anna Blossom is in Professor Alice's class. A draft of their reports are due, and Anna Blossom holds her draft in her shaking hands. It is bad enough that her assignment is different that everyone else's; she does not want Professor Alice to read the telltale report that will give away the truth about who she is. A monster, a mistake, a punishment, a danger, and an heir. No one else needs to know that she is the heir to the title Nymph of Domino or that she has no idea how to use her powers.

Ultimately, Anna Blossom ended up registering for dance classes in the afternoon, but she simply observes class. Her dance instructor wishes that Anna Blossom would dance some, but she understands her hesitance to be that close to other girls. Dance is a very physical activity without a doubt, and it can be uncomfortable for those who do not like being touched.

As the other dancers file out of the dance studio, one accidentally brushes up again Anna Blossom, causing Anna Blossom to jump back in alarm and fall on her bottom. Everyone turns to look at the source of the thud, and a humiliated Anna Blossom stands up and brushes herself off. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ Once they see that she is okay, the other students leave, and Anna Blossom is left standing alone in the empty dance studio. Her gray reflection blends into the gray marley covering the dance floor, reminding her of how unimportant she is. Shoulders hunched over, Anna Blossom stares down at the ground, numbly blinking back tears. Once, she looks up at her reflection in the wall length mirror, but it stabs her in the heart, so she looks away. Even her own reflection does not want her.

"What kind of a monster am I that my own reflection despises me?" Anna Blossom asks mournfully. A tear slips out of one eye, but she quickly brushes it away. In that process, she accidentally causes her scarf to slide down off her nose and cheeks. She sees it, the mark, and her heart bursts into thousands of shards of glass. That wretched mark! How dare it make her into what she is! More tears glide down Anna Blossom's face, burning her cheeks, especially the mark on her right cheek. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ The more tears that roll down her face, the more her mark burns. She can do nothing to stop them now. "GO TO HELL, YOU MONSTER!" she cries. "Just go to hell."

Several hours later, Anna Blossom has locked herself in her room. The other six are off somewhere doing their own thing, so Anna Blossom knows she will not be disturbed. She is seated with her legs out in front of her in the corner of the room farthest away from any furniture or anything else flammable, well besides herself. Breathing deeply and focusing on her thoughts and actions, Anna Blossom unbuttons and unzips her gray pants before sliding them down just enough to expose her thighs. Shaking, Anna Blossom pulls the glove on her left hand off and focuses her energy into creating a flame coming from her index finger. Once she has a deep blue, almost purple flame, she holds it centimeters from her bare skin. Tears and sweat drip off her face and onto her thighs. She shakes her head. _You worthless child. You mistake. You don't belong here._ Instantly, the flame vanishes. Hanging her head, Anna Blossom lets her tears cool the skin the flame heated.

"I can't," she whispers. "I'm sorry. I just can't." She slides her pants back up and fastens them. Eyes red and skin blotchy from crying, Anna Blossom gathers her night clothes and toiletries before heading to the shower. No one else is around, so she sobs in the shower as the water burns her skin. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._

 _Breathe. Focus._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Butterflies! I'm back with Chapter 5! I'm really sorry about the amount of time between each chapter. My life is super busy right now, and finding time to write, edit, and publish chapters is really difficult. Anyways, here's Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ belongs to Iginio Straffi.

* * *

Anna Blossom is sitting outside on the fountain watching the sunrise. She is alone, thankfully. No one needs to be near her now; her scarf is lowered so that her entire face is visible. If anyone were to see her now, they would know why her king and queen kept her isolated from others until just recently. No one with her mark should be allowed in public. No one with her mark had ever been welcomed before, and she would never be the exception.

Her watch beeps, breaking the silence for the near winter morning. Sighing, Anna Blossom lowers her hood and wraps the scarf around her face so that only her eyes can be seen before putting her hood back up. She wonders why she even bothers wearing the hood. All it does is cover her hair, and her hair is really not dangerous. To be honestly, she ought to be more concerned with people touching her skin than her hair. No. She is at an all girls school, meaning people would be touching her hair if she let anyone see it. If it did not pose a threat to others' safety, she would have shaved her head long ago.

Her watch beeps a second time, telling her it is now time for breakfast. Anna Blossom stands up and heads inside. No one else appears to be awake on campus, but Anna Blossom knows all too well how deceiving looks can be. Take her for example; she looks innocent enough, but she has the potential to lay waste to the Magic Dimension.

Deep in thought as she walks, Anna Blossom does not notice that Kadence has walked up beside her. When Kadence asks Anna Blossom if she is alright, Anna Blossom almost jumps from fright. After she regains her composure, she replies that she is fine, although Kadence is not convinced.

"Why do you spend so much time alone, Anna Blossom?"

"It gives me time to think."

"Think about what?"

Anna Blossom stops walking and turns to Kadence. "Kadence, I appreciate you trying to get to know me, but not now, okay?" Kadence nods, an obvious look of pain in her face. "I'm sorry, Kadence, I just have a lot on my mind."

"You can tell me, Anna Blossom." Anna Blossom shakes her head.

"It would only burden you." Then the two finish their walk to the dining hall in silence. Anna Blossom's heart is pounding, although she has no clear idea why. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._

That afternoon, Anna Blossom has another session with her Nymph tutor, Athenia. Things are going well for the most part, although the pressure to be perfect has started to get to Anna Blossom. Will she even be able to do this? Why is she the heir? What makes her so special? Would she even be _allowed_ to do this considering the mark on her cheek?

A tap on her shoulder sends Anna Blossom what feels like feet in the air. When she looks at who touched her, she realizes that she had zoned out and that Athenia was regaining her attention. So much for being a good student.

"Are you alright, Anna Blossom?"

"I'm fine, Ms. Athenia. Thank you." But Anna Blossom is not fine. The crushing weight of her future is bearing down her chest and shoulders, slowly breaking her. Why was she chosen for this responsibility? Of all the fairies out there, there had to at least one who would be a better Nymph of Domino than she. Maybe she has a sister who could take her place. Maybe anyone could take her place.

"Anna Blossom, I think that's time I tell you something very important about being a Nymph." Anna Blossom perks up, ready to hear this new information. "As you already know, when the Great Dragon created the Magic Dimension, he knew he needed guardians for his new dimension, so he gave pieces of his flame to nine fairies, whom he called Nymphs of Magix. After the Great Dragon disappeared, the Nymphs became the sole guardians of the Magic Dimension. To ensure that the Dragon Flame would always be in the Nymphs of Magix, the original nine made the decision to make the title hereditary. Upon receiving the title, a Nymph would be expected to pick an female heir in her bloodline and could change heirs at any time. For example, my mother received her title from my grandmother, and I am her heir, although your queen received her title from her aunt." Anna Blossom takes a minute to process the information.

"So I'm related to my queen?" she asks. Athenia nods. "How?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the authority to disclose that." Anna Blossom nods understandingly. Of course Athenia does not have the authority to disclose that information. "Anna Blossom, there is one more thing you should know. The original nine Nymphs also made a rule that the bloodlines of the Nymphs can never mix. So, for example, Griselda and I are forbidden to ever be together because she and I are both of Nymph bloodlines." Anna Blossom nods. "Can you guess why they made that rule?"

"To prevent the existence of a mega-Nymph?" Anna Blossom guesses. Athenia smiles and nods.

"And that concludes today's lesson. I'll see you again tomorrow." Athenia begins to pack up her belongings.

"Ms. Athenia, can- can I ask you a quick question?"

"Of course."

"What- what does this mark mean?" As she asks the question, Anna Blossom pulls down her scarf to reveal her right cheek. Athenia stifles a horrified gasp.

"I- I don't have the authority to disclose that information. I- I'm sorry." Anna Blossom then pulls her scarf back up over her cheek and thanks Athenia before leaving. _Breathe, focus._ Burning turns well up in her eyes. _Breathe, focus._ She really is a monster. Athenia's reaction proves it. _Breathe, focus._ Not looking where she is going, Anna Blossom collides with Griselda.

"I'm so sorry, Headmistress. It won't happen again." Griselda brushes herself off and tells Anna Blossom that it happens to everyone. Then the headmistress continues on to her office while Anna Blossom stands in the stairway and tries to calm down. She hears the headmistress open her office door and say something. Intrigued, Anna Blossom inches back up the stairs and hides.

"What is it, love?" Griselda asks.

"Have you seen Anna Blossom's cheek?"

"No, Athenia, I haven't."

"Griselda, she has the mark. She has _his_ mark." There is silence from the office.

"Go home, dear, and rest."

"Please, you were alive when it happened. What do we do?"

" _We_ do nothing, Athenia. _I_ look into it. You weren't born yet, love, and you don't need to burden yourself with those memories I know you'll get from reading about it." More silence follows. "Go home, dear. Rest, I'll come check on you after work today."

"Okay, Griselda." There is a pause. "I love you."

"I love you too, Athenia. Now go home." Upon hearing this, Anna Blossom darts down the stairs and races to her dance class just as last few dancers are arriving. She removes her shoes and leaves them outside the studio before taking her place in the corner to watch. The music starts, but Anna Blossom cannot help but wonder: whose mark does she bear?

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 5! I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to get this chapter up. I have been ridiculously busy, so finding time to write is a rare treat for me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. I love you all so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, Butterflies! I'm back with Chapter 6! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ belongs to Iginio Straffi and RAI.

* * *

Books are piled up around Anna Blossom. Some of them have already been read, and others are waiting to be read. None of them are helpful. She is buried so deep in books because she is trying to understand. Trying to understand what her mark means and why it is so feared. Trying to understand why she is what she is and why her life has been what is has. Why are so many secrets being kept from her? Why will nobody be honest with her?

Slamming a book down on the table, Anna Blossom gets up and walks away from her pile of books. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ It is not worth getting upset, she tells herself. It is only a mark. Whatever information she is unable to find at this point, she is certain she will find later. There must be a reason that all this information is being hid from her. She just has to trust the people hiding it from her, right?

The librarian then comes up to Anna Blossom and gently tells her that it is now time for class. Anna Blossom thanks her before gathering her school supplies and heading out the door. The upcoming class is the last place she wants to be. Now that it is nearing the end of the semester, the freshmen's classes are beginning to focus more on transforming and using their powers for things other than conjuring mirrors or hairbrushes. The only problem is that Anna Blossom has no idea how to use her powers to do something as simple as conjuring a pencil without hurting herself and running the risk of hurting others, let alone transform and use her powers for other things.

She walks into the classroom seconds before the bell rings. Then she takes a seat in the back of the class and hopes that no one notices her. She watches at the teacher greets the class and give them a brief introduction on transformations, explaining that they will begin with the first fairy transformation called Winx and will cover the following transformations as their time at Alfea progresses. The teacher then goes on the explain that their powers are stronger when they are transformed and that they will have wings when they transform. A few of the girls who have never transformed before get excited when the professor mentions having wings. Most of the girls, who have already transformed, roll their eyes at the inexperienced ones. However, Anna Blossom stays silent, hoping that she does not draw attention to herself.

"Class, if you'll follow me, we are going outside to practice transforming." Everyone stands up and follows the professor out. They walk to the amphitheater, where all the students sit down while the teacher explains how to transform.

"In order to transform, you must first get in touch with what gives you your powers. For example, I am the Fairy of Winds, so I channel my energy inward to where my powers are stored and get in touch with my inner winds. I see the Fairy of Clouds is here, so she must find her powers inside her and connect to them. Once she has done that, she must imagine that her powers are surging through and around her before calling out, either in her mind or out loud what fairy form she wishes to take. Susan, if you will." Susan, the apparent Fairy of Clouds, stands up and comes down to where the professor stands. She closes her eyes and follows as the professor guides her through transforming for the first time.

"Magic Winx!" she cries. In a literal flash, Susan has transformed and is now wearing a sparkling silvery-white skirt and matching top with boots, gloves, and a hair clip shaped like a cloud; her wings are white outlined in a blue-silver color.

"Very good, Susan. Now, class, you try." The other girls try, and most succeed the first time. A few have to try more than once. However, Anna Blossom just watches. The professor walks up the stairs to where Anna Blossom is sitting and asks why she will not try.

"I'm scared to, Professor North. My powers aren't exactly stable." Professor North nods understandingly.

"At least try, okay? My powers weren't stable until I transformed for the first time. Sometimes all they need is a little shock to get them to stabilize." Anna Blossom nods and closes her eyes. Her professor's words fill her mind as she searches inside herself for her powers. She finds them, but they terrify her; they are a water wrapped around a flame. In her mind's eye, Anna Blossom reaches with both hands towards her powers, hands shaking. When she makes contact, the surge throws Anna Blossom's physical body backwards, shaking her up even more. Tears of embarrassment welling in her eyes, she excuses herself. Kadence, who saw the whole thing from the air, lands and chases after her friend. She finds her fighting against tears in the dance studio.

Kadence does not say anything. Instead she sits down next to Anna Blossom and lets her fight with her tears. When Anna Blossom finally gives up her fight and starts crying, Kadence puts her hand on Anna Blossom's shoulder, which for once, does not make her flinch or pull back. About twenty minutes pass before Anna Blossom has calmed down enough to communicate.

"Is this your safe place?" Kadence asks softly. Anna Blossom nods. "That's good."

"It's the one place where I don't have to worry about hurting anyone."

"Do you dance?" Anna Blossom shakes her head.

"I want to, but I would never be allowed to."

"Who wouldn't allow you to?"

"My king and queen. They're the ones who forbade me from touching anyone," Anna Blossom explains and she slides Kadence's hand of her shoulder. "They said I'm too dangerous."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I know my powers are unstable, but I think it's more than that. I think my powers aren't supposed to exist together."

'What?"

"Back there, when I was thrown backwards, that was after I connected with my powers. I saw water wrapped around a flame. Kadence, I don't think they're supposed to exist together."

"The headmistress might be able to help." Again Anna Blossom shakes her head.

"She, my tutor, and my king and queen are all working together. They're not telling me something, and although I want to trust them, I need to know what's really going on."

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 6! What do you think Anna Blossom's powers are? What do you think is being hidden from Anna Blossom? Let me know what you think! Thank you all so much for reading! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I love you all so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Butterflies! I'm back with Chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ belongs to RAI and Iginio Straffi.

* * *

Professor Alice hands back the papers to the class at such a slow speed that it is painful to wait. Anna Blossom, who is sitting in the back of the classroom, is fighting to keep calm. This is the paper she had been working on writing the entire semester, and now it is being handed back to her. She better not have messed this up. The paper was only on the history of the Nymphs of Magix, and messing this up while having lessons with a tutor would not be a good sign. Finally, Professor Alice is looming over Anna Blossom; she places the graded paper on Anna Blossom's desk before walking back up to the front of the class. As Professor Alice congratulates the class on a semester well done, Anna Blossom turns her paper over. There is not a grade on the front like everyone else's, only a note telling her to see her after class. Alarmed, Anna Blossom scans every page of the paper trying to find notes or a grade. She finds a few notes here and there, and she finally finds a grade on the last page of the paper. She made a B+ on it, which, although not ideal, was better than what Anna Blossom had originally thought she made.

After class ends, Anna Blossom waits patiently for Professor Alice to finish answering another student's question. After that student leaves, Anna Blossom approaches Professor Alice, paper in hand. Professor Alice tells Anna Blossom to take a seat in one chairs, and she sits down next to Anna Blossom. They discuss the paper and how Anna Blossom could improve. Her transitions between ideas were cumbersome, Professor Alice explains, but not impossible to fix. Then Professor Alice retrieves a book from her desk and gives it to Anna Blossom. It is titled _Writing Essays Made Easy_. Anna Blossom thanks her teacher for the book before being dismissed to head to her next class. It is the end of the day, meaning she has dance now. Quickly, Anna Blossom races up to her room to grab some clothes that would at least be acceptable to wear for class; she grabs a fitted long sleeve shirt and leggings before hurrying back down to her dance class.

When she gets there, she quickly asks the dance instructor if she can participate in class today. Her dance instructor's face lights up, and she ushers Anna Blossom into the dressing room to get changed. A few minutes later, Anna Blossom emerges with her hair pulled back in a braided bun, her scarf still tied over her nose and mouth, her shirt, leggings, socks, and gloves. The dance instructor seems surprised, but motions for Anna Blossom to take her place at the barre. They begin with simple warm up exercises before moving to the center. The class is challenging for Anna Blossom, but she finds that she enjoys it. She feels free here, which lifts a huge weight from her chest.

After class ends, the teacher asks Anna Blossom to wait just a second. When all the other girls have left, the dance instructor expresses her elation at Anna Blossom's participation in class today. All Anna Blossom does is smile and say she enjoyed class. Then she thanks her dance instructor for the class and leaves.

When she returns to her form, she finds the other girls are all out in the common area talking. Celine in by far the loudest, and when she spots Anna Blossom coming in the door, she demands to know if Anna Blossom knew that she does not exist in any records in the Magic Dimension. Anna Blossom replies that she already knew that but that she clearly exists, meaning the information is being hidden from her. Pixel perks up at Anna Blossom's response, the logical conclusion clearly catching her interest.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go study," Anna Blossom says cooly before continuing into her room. The door shuts and locks with a _click_. The remaining six are left in the common area with their thoughts.

"Why is there so much secrecy around her?" Rima asks. The others shrug. No one has those answers, not even Anna Blossom herself. But what Anna Blossom would do for an answer.

In her room, Anna Blossom pulls her phone out of her desk drawer, where she usually keeps it. A few seconds later, the phone is dialing, so Anna Blossom sits down with it on the floor. The other end answers, and a hologram of a blonde woman and brunette man appears.

"Your Majesties," Anna Blossom says bowing her head.

"Anna Blossom," the woman replies. "How are things at Alfea?"

"Everything is well, my Queen. My dorm mates, however, are getting curious about who I am. Honestly, your Majesties, I'm getting curious myself."

"Anna Blossom, you already know all that you need to know," the man replies.

"I know, my King, but I'm starting to wonder if maybe I'm missing something important."

"How so?" the queen asks.

"We were learning to transform the other day, but when I went to transform, I was instead thrown backwards. Your Majesties, I don't think that my powers are supposed to exist together."

"Nonsense, Anna Blossom. Your Queen's powers conflict, yet she maintains control."

"Sire, this isn't about control. I've always heard that I could bring ruin to the Magic Dimension with my powers. My Queen, I've not heard that said of your powers." The queen takes a breath.

"We'll discuss this further upon your return to Domino for winter break."

"Yes, your Majesty," Anna Blossom says, bowing her head. They king and queen hang up. Anna Blossom is left alone to think. What are they not telling her? Suddenly, there is a knock at her door. Kadence says that they are going to Magix to the museum if Anna Blossom wants to come. Anna Blossom says that she will be right out. Maybe she can learn something from the museum.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll have the next chapter up soon! I love you all so much! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, Butterflies! I'm back with Chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter!

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ belongs to Iginio Straffi and RAI.

* * *

On the shuttle on the way back to Domino, Anna Blossom is lost in thought. Her trip to the museum with her dorm mates has her attention at the current moment. She saw a fair amount of exhibits on the Nymphs of Magix, which she thought was nice to see, given her studies and who she is. But what really got her attention was a brief portion of the museum that talked about a wizard forged of dark magic and the Dragon Flame. His name was Valtor, and he had been defeated long ago by a group called the Winx Club. That was when Anna Blossom had pulled out her phone and researched the Winx Club. Much to her surprise, the Winx Club had consisted of her dorm mates' mothers, minus Rima's mother at the time, but the leader was the former headmistress of Alfea, Bloom.

The shuttle lands suddenly, and Anna Blossom watches a few people disembark. There are still many more planets until she reaches Domino, so she has time to think. However, the real question is if she will have enough time to think of possible answers.

When the shuttle lands on Domino, Anna Blossom steps off with her single bag in hand and eyes lowered. As soon as the shuttle leaves, Anna Blossom bows to her king and queen. They welcome her back, and the three return to the castle. Once they are inside, the king apologizes but says that he must go. The queen shoots him a pleading look, but all Anna Blossom does bow slightly. She watches as her king walks away before her queen suggests that Anna Blossom leave her bags in her room.

"If you don't mind, Anna Blossom, I wish to join you."

"Of course, your Majesty," Anna Blossom replies, trying not to sound as disappointed as she is. Discussions in her chambers are never a good thing, and all Anna Blossom wanted to do was unpack and have a minute to herself before the serious discussions began. Oh well.

The door closes behind Anna Blossom, officially separating her room from the rest of the world. The queen is standing near the center of the room, waiting patiently for Anna Blossom to set her bag down. Anna Blossom offers her queen a seat, which she accepts and seats herself in the desk chair. Then Anna Blossom drops her bag by her closet and walks over to her queen.

"May I ask a question, your Majesty?" Anna Blossom asks quietly. The queen nods. "Why can I not know who my parents are?"

"It's for protection, both yours and theirs."

"Am I really that dangerous?"

"And you're in that much danger." Anna Blossom swallows her spit and tries to hide her hurt. It is all she has ever done, yet masking it this time seems so much harder than ever before.

"Can I ever know?"

"When you are queen, Anna Blossom, you will learn." Anna Blossom nods.

"One more question, your Majesty?" The queen nods. "Why do I have this mark?" Anna Blossom asks, pulling down her scarf.

"We will discuss this further with the king."

"Yes, your Majesty," Anna Blossom replies with a bow as the queen leaves her room. The door shuts, and Anna Blossom can almost hear the magical barrier go up again. She slumps down to her knees and feels her tears burn her eyes. She is nothing more than a caged animal, a ticking time-bomb, a threat waiting to strike. She will never be queen, and Queen Daphne knows it. Her only expectation is to produce another heir to the throne and the Nymph line. Even then, that might all be arranged for her.

Soundlessly, Anna Blossom stands and then sits down on her bed and examines the room around her. It has gray walls with white furniture adorned with black accents; the bedding and curtains are all gray, but the bed frame is black and has a floral appearance. They said it was to try and keep her balanced, whatever that means. All Anna Blossom knows about it now is that while it is beautiful, it is also a cage. She wonders that if she can ever get her powers under control, then maybe she will be free.

Tears slip from her eyes and splatter softly on her scarf. Anna Blossom throws back her hood, rips off her scarf and gloves, and lets herself feel the limited freedom it offers. It does not do much to free her of the trapped feeling she carries with her. It does not matter if she ever gets her powers under control; she will always be trapped. Her duty to her kingdom will always keep her trapped.

There is a knock at her door a while later. Anna Blossom pulls away from her window, shoves her gloves and scarf back on, and answers the door. The king is there; he tells her to come down for dinner. Anna Blossom bows her head before sliding out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her. King Thoren has already gone ahead of her. Sighing, Anna Blossom starts the walk down the tower stairs to the dining hall. She hears the king and queen talking about her, and although she yearns to learn more, she knows that eavesdropping will only make the situation worse.

"Daphne, we've got to tell her."

"No, Thoren. We decided to do this for a reason."

"But at what costs?"

"Thoren, please."

"At least let her know who we are." Anna Blossom knocks on the door to the dining hall, and the conversation ceases. "Come in, Anna Blossom." Anna Blossom enters, bows quickly, and then takes her place at the small dining table. There is no conversation for the duration of the meal, and Anna Blossom keeps her head lowered, as if trying to stay under the radar. Finally, Queen Daphne puts her silverware down on her plate and explains that she will not be joining them the next night because of a meeting she has to attend. Anna Blossom nods her acknowledgement and continues eating in silence.

After dinner, King Thoren walks with Anna Blossom back to her room. Before now, she would never have noticed how her king and queen treat her like a prisoner, but she cannot shake the realization from her mind. They walk in silence, both the king and the teenager sorting through their thoughts.

When they arrive at Anna Blossom's room, Anna Blossom musters up whatever courage she has in her and asks if she ask a question. The king says or course, so Anna Blossom takes a deep breath. _Breathe, focus._

"When were you planning on telling me that I bear the Mark of Valtor, your Majesty?"

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 8! Quite the shock there! Why do you all think Anna Blossom bears this mark? Let me know the reviews. Thank you all so much for reading! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I love you all so much!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, Butterflies! I'm back with Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ belongs to Iginio Straffi and RAI.

 **Trigger Warning: Child abuse is prevalent.**

* * *

The queen paces around the room, her dress flowing behind her, while the king and Anna Blossom watch in anxious anticipation. Two days have passed since Anna Blossom revealed she knew about the mark, but it is the first day all three have been able to get together. Queen Daphne's jaw is set, and it is obviously that she is clenching it tightly. Anna Blossom keeps her gaze lowered in hopes of avoiding the wrath of her queen. The king meanwhile is standing quietly, just slightly away from the other two. He knows better than to get involved right this moment.

"Anna Blossom, what were you thinking?" the queen demands suddenly, stopping her pacing to stand mere inches from Anna Blossom.

"It wasn't my intention, Madam. It was by accident, I swear."

"Do the others know?"

"No, your Majesty. They don't even know about the mark."

"Thank the Great Dragon for that! At least you've done one thing right in this mess." Daphne's cold brown eyes bore into the eyes of Anna Blossom, who is internally shaking with fear. _Breathe, focus._ In an instant, a sharp stinging sensation shocks Anna Blossom as she stumbles to the side slightly. Daphne had struck her. "Do you not realize what you've done?" Anna Blossom keeps her gaze lowered as she recovers from her queen's blow. "Answer me, child!"

"No, your Majesty."

"Of course you don't. You never think about the consequences of your actions. Sending you to Alfea was a mistake. You won't be returning from the break." Daphne's voice is cold as ice, practically freezing Anna Blossom with her tone alone.

"That's enough, Daphne," Thoren interjects.

"Your Majesty, please no," Anna Blossom pleads.

Daphne strikes her again. "You are but a child. My word is law, and I henceforth forbid you from ever returning to Alfea. You are confined to your chambers until further notice. Now get out of my sight," the queen hisses. Anna Blossom bows and leaves the room, only letting the tears form when she is back in her room.

Back against the door, Anna Blossom slumps to the floor and folds her knees into her chest. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ But as Anna Blossom breathe-and-focuses, she begins crying. In all her years at the palace has she ever been treated in such a manner without further intervention from the king. It simply is not fair, she sobs. What had she done to deserve such a life? When her queen was not a frigid ice block, she was treating Anna Blossom just as she only moments before. All she had ever wanted was love and support, but all Anna Blossom had found thus far was this.

Tears stream constantly from Anna Blossom's brown eyes. From the outside, she had the perfect life. After all, not everyone is made heir to the throne of Domino. But from the inside, the story was very different. It was all about appearances, which is why Anna Blossom had yet to make a public appearance as the heir to the throne. As far as the people of Domino knew, she was a lady's maid to the queen and the princess, if there should be one. The saddest part of all of this is that for sixteen years Anna Blossom had believed that this life was normal. It had not been until she arrived at Alfea that she realized how abnormal her life really is.

Anna Blossom glances up from her knees to look out the window. Her chambers are at the top of one of the towers, so she can see a lot. But it also serves as a sickening reminder that she may see but never touch. Beyond her window, beyond the magical barrier surrounding her chambers, there lies a world that will never know who she really is or what really happens. She may live on Domino, but she will never be one of its people.

A knock at the door forces Anna Blossom to move away from the door and stand up. Then she tells the person they may come in; it is Thoren. He looks worn, weary, and remorseful. He enters and closes the door behind him.

"Are you alright, Anna Blossom?" he asks.

"Yes, your Majesty. Thank you." Thoren smiles weakly. Even he knows this is a never ending pattern. "I apologize for what happened with Her Majesty. It was stupid of me to mention it and to argue with her. It won't happen again."

"How did you come to learn about your mark, child?"

"The museum at Magix. The other girls invited me, so we went together." Thoren nods. "Sire, if I may ask, how did I come to bear this mark?"

"I hate to be cryptic, Anna Blossom, but I'm afraid that's an answer that will come later." Disappointed, Anna Blossom nods her head.

"Your Majesty, may I ask one more question?" Thoren says of course. "If I learn to transform and control my powers, will I then be able to know the answers I seek?" It takes Thoren a minute to come up with an answer, but he replies that they will see.

"As for the Queen, she'll be expecting an apology for what happened, regardless of who is actually at fault."

"I know, Sire, but I fear that I am unable to apologize to her unless she comes here, seeing as to how I have been confined to my chambers until Her Majesty says otherwise." Thoren chuckled softly.

"I'll remind her of that, Anna Blossom."

"Thank you, Sire."

Thoren leaves, and Anna Blossom realizes how much the queen's slaps now hurt. Deciding that she should use this opportunity to start mastering her powers, Anna Blossom attempts to create ice. It takes several failed attempts to create even a small frozen water droplet, but the more she tries, she better she gets. Eventually, she has enough ice to wrap in a hand towel and apply to her cheek where the queen struck.

No sooner does Anna Blossom finish icing her cheek, the queen barges into Anna Blossom's chambers. The queen is now wearing a gold flowing dress, with an oversized tiara and mask. Anna Blossom bows especially low to her queen. She really has to pull this off.

"Your Esteemed Majesty," Anna Blossom says as she kneels at her queen's feet, "I offer you my humblest apology for my outburst earlier this afternoon. It was unacceptable and inexcusable. You were right to punish me in such a way, and such an outburst will not happen again."

"I see that you have your mother's gilded tongue of her youth, but, child, this changes nothing. You are still confined to your quarters, and you will not be returning to Alfea."

"As you wish, Madam." Daphne leaves the room, slamming the door behind her. The door locks shut, something relatively uncommon for her queen to do. Taking a deep breath, Anna Blossom knows she has to get this right. She closes her eyes and hears her Transformation professor's words in her mind. _Find what gives you your powers, and connect with it._

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 9. I hope that this chapter was okay. Thank you all so much for reading. I love you all so much! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, Butterflies! I'm back with Chapter 10. I can't believe this story has lasted ten chapters. To me, that's a milestone regardless of the final length. Anyways, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ belongs to Iginio Straffi and RAI.

* * *

The cold wind dries Anna Blossom's eyes as she steps off the bus. Her one suitcase in hand, she approaches the looming pink gates. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ The gates grow taller as she gets closer. Her stomach is knotting itself faster than she can control her nerves. She feels sick. Like a stranger walking into a place xe knows xe does not belong. Tears form in her eyes due to the cold, but the tears only sting her eyes more than the actual cold. The walk to the gates seems to grow longer with each step. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ But what is there to focus on? Her steps? The very steps that are agonizingly slow? The cold? The very cold that freezes all who feel it from the inside?

Anna Blossom finds herself face to face with the gates. Her stomach tightens. No. What was she thinking? Without a word, Anna Blossom races away from the gates and eventually finds herself at a headstone in the quiet forest surrounding Alfea. Anna Blossom kneels in front of it to read the name. Headmistress Faragonda, it reads, although she cannot make out what it says underneath it, but from what it looks like, it appears to be a set of dates.

"You must be the headmistress whose portrait I saw. I'm Anna Blossom," the teenager introduces herself to the headstone, as if somehow the spirit of Ms. Faragonda will hear her. "I wish I could have known you, Ms. Faragonda." After a minute of quiet and stillness by the headstone, Anna Blossom stands, collects her bag, and returns to the gates. She has to go in a some point. Better now than later.

Inside the gates, a very stern looking Headmistress Griselda meets Anna Blossom. When the headmistress sees Anna Blossom, however, she suddenly looks surprised.

"Anna Blossom, we weren't expecting you to return."

"I'm sorry, Headmistress. I thought King Thoren called you earlier to inform you." Griselda shakes her head. "He's a busy man; I'm sure he simply forgot. Is my being here problematic, Headmistress?"

"No, not at all, although you might want to talk to Celine and Pixel about room assignments." Anna Blossom lifts an eyebrow quizzically at the headmistress, who just wishes her luck and sends Anna Blossom on her way.

When Anna Blossom enters the dorm common space, she immediately understands the headmistress's words. Celine is busy moving her belongings into the room Anna Blossom had had all to herself. Celine, however, stops using magic to move things, causing them to drop to the floor, when she sees Anna Blossom. Anna Blossom, in response, smiles weakly and offers to help Celine move her belongings back to her room. Celine shakes her head and then starts using her magic to move her stuff back into her room with Pixel. As Celine walks away, Anna Blossom tries to apologize, but Celine simply brushes her off. Anna Blossom nods acceptingly and waits for Celine to finish.

After Celine finishes, Anna Blossom locks herself in her room. There no one can see her at her most vulnerable. She left an environment behind where she was not wanted, only to find herself in a similar environment. After all the convincing King Thoren did on her behalf to convince Queen Daphne to let her return, all Anna Blossom can feel is self-loathing and the fear that she is being ungrateful to her king. Knees folded into her chest, Anna Blossom tries to connect with her powers, but all she feels is the pull of two powers never meant to coexist. If she could just transform one time, then all would be well, or so she hoped. If she could just get control of her powers, then maybe she would not be such a freak or such a danger.

There is a knock at her door, so Anna Blossom asks who is there. Kadence replies, and she asks if Anna Blossom wants to go the library with her. Truthfully, Anna Blossom does not want to go anywhere, but she also knows that Kadence is trying in earnest to be her friend. Swallowing, Anna Blossom accepts Kadence's offer, and the two make their way to the library. There, Kadence checks out a few fiction books, but she also checks out a book on Guardian Fairies; when Anna Blossom asks about it, Kadence replies that she is simply curious as to why Guardian Fairies are given the title Princess when some are not actually royalty. This surprises Anna Blossom, and she asks Kadence to let her know what she finds out. While they are at the library, Anna Blossom also checks out a book on the Dragon Flame, thinking that since the Nymphs of Magix all have the Dragon Flame in them, then finding out what opposes the Dragon Flame will give her an idea as to what her other powers are and, hopefully, how she got them.

After dinner that evening, Anna Blossom asks the girls if they remember Celine's suggestion about getting their mothers to meet up again. They all say that they remember, but they also all seem wary of what Anna Blossom is saying. Anna Blossom continues, recalling that the others' mothers were all Winx Club members, and that she thinks she can figure out who her mother might be by process of elimination. They go around the group. Celine's mother is Stella, Rima's is Roxy, Kadence's is Musa, Antheia's is Flora, and Marina's is Aisha. When they get to Pixel, the room goes quiet.

"My mother's name was Tecna," she says cooly.

"I'm so sorry, Pixel," Anna Blossom replies. "I had no idea."

"It's fine, Anna Blossom. I hardly knew her; the cancer got her when I was still young."

"Pixel," Antheia starts.

"Don't, Antheia. This is why I didn't tell anyone." A moment of awkward silence passes before Anna Blossom concludes that her mother is either Bloom, Queen Daphne, or completely unrelated to the Winx Club. What she does not say is that since she has to be related to her queen in some way in order to be eligible for both the throne and the title Nymph of Domino, her mother is either Queen Bloom of Eraklyon or Queen Daphne of Domino. It is not a definite answer, as for all she knows, her mother could also be a distant relative of the Queen's, but it is a start.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 10. Who do you think Anna Blossom's mother is? Let me know in the reviews. Thank you all so much for reading. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. I love you all so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, Butterflies! I'm back with Chapter 11. I hope you all have been enjoying the story. It's been fun to write.

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ belongs to Iginio Straffi and RAI.

 **TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE IS HIGHLY PREVALENT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

The door to the headmistress's office is closed, not a sound emerging from within. Cold, gray clouds cover the skies outside Alfea. A silent stillness has overtaken the school. There is a presence no one had ever expected to feel again.

Anna Blossom huddles in the corner of her closet farthest from the door. Her whole body shakes as she curls inward on herself. Her breathing is shallow and rapid. Any minute they will find her. Any minute they will drag her out against her will. All her work will be for naught. All her lessons with Athenia, all her dance classes as she gained confidence in herself, all her friendships will amount to nothing. Months of learning and growing would be undone in a matter of days. What had she done? Being born is not a crime, is it? Her hands ball into fists. No, she will not leave this place without a fight. This place had been more of a home than Domino would ever be.

A hollow knock reverberates through the room. Kadence announces softly through the door that there is someone who wants to see Anna Blossom. Collecting herself, Anna Blossom stands up and dons her scarf, gloves, and jacket before heading out the door. King Thoren greets her just outside the dorm, and he explains that they are meeting with the headmistress. Anna Blossom nods, and in silence, the two begin the walk to the headmistress's office.

As they walk, Anna Blossom listens to her thoughts and try to make sense of her life. _Kadence, I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to be my friend, but I wish you could see I'm just a waste of time and space. Your efforts were futile, and I only hurt you. Please forgive me._ The crushing weight of who she is falls back on Anna Blossom's chest. She could never be free. She will always bear the burden of her conflicting powers, even if no one knows what they are. She will always be the monster that parents tell their children is hiding under their beds. A lump forms in Anna Blossom's throat. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ Her breathing slows back to normal, and her hands, which had clenched themselves, relax. But she knows it will not last. Whatever is waiting for her in the headmistress's office will surely undermine all her work to stay calm. _The real question is will I be ready?_

One of the golden doors creaks open. Thoren steps in, followed by Anna Blossom, who quickly curtsies to the king and queen. Griselda watches behind her desk helplessly. She has done everything she could do to help Anna Blossom; this is Anna Blossom's fight now. Thoren takes a seat next to his wife while Anna Blossom stands. Daphne then glances over to Anna Blossom and gives her a look of superiority; Anna Blossom lowers her gaze.

"Headmistress Griselda, I am sure that by now you know the reason for our visit."

"I do, Your Majesty. You are here to discuss Anna Blossom's current and future enrollment."

"Cancel everything, Headmistress. She won't be returning to Alfea." Anna Blossom looks up, shocked.

"Headmistress, please n-"

"Silence, child," Daphne hisses. "You have no say in this." Anna Blossom backs down. She knows she cannot win this.

"Your Majesty, is withdrawal really the best option?"

"It is not your place to make that decision, Griselda. The child is my burden; I make the decisions for her." Anger and hurt boil inside Anna Blossom. They burn her from the inside. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ But all Anna Blossom can focus on is the danger her future is in. Turning her attention inward, Anna Blossom seeks out the power within her. If she could just transform, this could all be over.

"Daphne, are you sure-"

"Silence, Thoren. You're irrelevant here." Thoren closes his mouth. There is no use arguing with Daphne. "I know what's best for the child, Headmistress. Just unenroll her already."

"No," Anna Blossom states firmly.

"I said silence, child."

"I will not be silent. You've taken my voice for too long. You don't know what's best for me."

"That's nonsense. You're being irrational."

"NO. I'm not being irrational."

"You will not raise your voice with me, girl. I am your Queen."

"No, you are my captor. I've been your prisoner for too long, and I'm sick of it. You will never again control me." Daphne stands up, knocking the chair over as she does so, before approaching Anna Blossom.

"You will respect me and my power. I will not tolerate disrespect." Daphne slaps Anna Blossom across the face, leaving a mark. Anna Blossom glares back at her queen. Griselda steps in and tries to defuse the situation. She fails. "You are nothing but a child. You know nothing. You need me."

"I never needed you." Daphne begins hitting Anna Blossom repeatedly. By now, Thoren and Griselda are both trying in vain to stop the two from fighting. Just as Daphne goes to strike Anna Blossom one more time, Anna Blossom grabs Daphne's hand with her bare right hand. "If I'm such a monster, Majesty, let's see what I can do."

"Anna Blossom, stop," Griselda says calmly. Anna Blossom meets her headmistress's eyes, and she breaks on the inside. Tears form in her eyes, and Thoren takes the opportunity to pry his wife off Anna Blossom. They king and queen leave quickly. Anna Blossom slumps to the ground, sobbing. Griselda sits down next to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm a monster," Anna Blossom sobs. "The Queen is right. I can't even control myself without magic."

"No, Anna Blossom. You're not a monster."

"I almost hurt the Queen." Griselda has no reply. All she wants is to fix the sobbing teenager in her office, to undo years of abuse and neglect, to teach her her worth. Griselda brushes a loose strand of hair out of Anna Blossom's face.

"Anna Blossom, I think it's time you know what power you have."

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 11. I know it was intense, but it needed to be done. Also, a quick PSA: if you're being abused in any way (emotionally, spiritually, sexually, physically, psychologically, etc), please talk to someone. I know it's terrifying to admit; I've been abused before too. But change has never been made without someone speaking up. There all sorts of hotlines you can call, or if you're scared to do that, talk to someone in private. If you can, get away from your abuser(s). Remember, you are not alone. Thank you, and I love you all so much.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, Butterflies! I'm back with Chapter 12! I hope the last chapter was not too intense, but I will tell you that the rest of the chapters will not be that intense. Also, I have posted some concept art for Anna Blossom on my Facebook page. Here is the link:  AnnaBlossom4703/

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ belongs to Iginio Straffi and RAI.

* * *

Anna Blossom sits alone on the edge of the well in the courtyard. The cold air nips are her face, but she does not notice. Her thoughts are too far elsewhere. Her powers have been significantly more noticeable since the incident with Daphne, and controlling them gets harder every day. They fight her and each other every moment of every day, and she can feel their resistance to being controlled. But she knows what they are now. In fact, she even has a name for them now: Water Flame. It is not the most creative name in the Magic Dimension, but it suits them well. As she sits on the edge of the well, Anna Blossom thinks about what had happened only three days ago after the king and queen left.

"Anna Blossom, I think it's time you know what power you have," Griselda had said as she stood up and help Anna Blossom to her feet. Now standing, Anna Blossom died her eyes with her scarf.

"Why are you helping me, Headmistress?"

"Because you've been lied to and hurt for too many years. The other Nymphs knew about it, but we never did anything about it. I see how much of a mistake that was." Anna Blossom had been too stunned to respond. "I suppose the best place to begin is before you were even born." Griselda then quickly cast a spell to make the entire office soundproof so that no one could overhear their conversation.

"Our story begins, Anna Blossom, with the creation of the Magic Dimension. As you know the Great Dragon created the Magic Dimension, but something that few know is that there exists a power that can counter that of the Dragon Flame; those are the Water Stars. When the two powers began to conflict, the Water Stars were sent to the Golden Kingdom, which is another dimension separate from ours. There the Water Stars remained until 29 years ago.

"Shortly after the creation of the Magic Dimension, the Three Ancestral Witches forged an ember of the Dragon Flame into a man, whom they called Valtor. Together, they destroyed Domino, but Valtor was captured and not released until seventeen years later.

"Valtor's return wrought havoc on the Magic Dimension, and former headmistress Bloom and her friends, the Winx, sought out the Water Stars as a way to stop Valtor. However, when the Winx used them against Valtor, he took them and used them against Bloom, who was the Fairy of the Dragon Flame. Bloom suffered injuries, but she survived, unaffected it seemed. Years later, Bloom would restore Domino and her family.

"Sixteen years ago, the late Headmistress Faragonda passed away, and Bloom took over as headmistress. About that time, Daphne and Thoren learned that they could not conceive on their own, which strained their relationship both as a couple and as rulers of Domino. Bloom offered to be a surrogate for Daphne and Thoren, and they had a child that way."

"And I'm that child?" Anna Blossom asked. Griselda nodded.

"However, you were born with the Mark of Valtor on your cheek, and it looked as if it had been branded onto your skin. You started showing signs of possessing the power of the Water Stars and the Dragon Flame, much to everyone's surprise and horror. Daphne swore to protect you, although her method was clearly flawed."

"Let me get this straight, Headmistress. Valtor used the Water Stars against former Headmistress Bloom, who later carried me, and that's why I have his mark and the power of the Water Stars?" Griselda nodded. "And the fear of both the mark and my powers led to my isolation?" Again Griselda nodded. "And my king and queen are my parents?" For a third time, Griselda nodded. "How do I fix this?"

"I don't know, Anna Blossom. I'm sorry." Griselda went to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Headmistress," Anna Blossom had yelped. "I might hurt you."

Seventy-two hours later, Anna Blossom slowly removes her gloves, allowing herself to feel the rush of power to her hands. Her jacket hangs over the edge of the well beside her, and her sleeves are rolled up. She concentrates on feeling her powers course through her body, and she tries for the first time in her life not to fear them. _Breathe, focus. Breathe, focus._ She creates an image in her mind based off what she saw when she first tried to transform. In her mind's eye, she does not picture a flame and water but rather a flame made of water. In each hand, instead of the individual symbols of her powers appearing above their respective hand, a single flame made out of water floats gently about her two cupped hands. A slight smile creeps across her lips. _I am Anna Blossom, Fairy of the Water Flame._

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 12. I know it's shorter than my other chapters, but now we know more about who Anna Blossom is and why she is feared so much. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Thank you all so much for reading! I love you all so much!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, Butterflies! I'm back with Chapter 13, and as you can probably tell, this story is winding down. That means that this is the last chapter. Thank you all so much for reading. I love you all so much.

Disclaimer: _Winx Club_ belongs to Iginio Straffi and RAI.

* * *

The warm late spring air blows her dark hair out of her face. The end of the school year has come at last, and months are behind Anna Blossom and her incident with the queen. Anna Blossom has not spoken to whom she now knows are her parents since what happened, nor has she seen them. But it has worked out for the best, as during these months of no contact, Anna Blossom has begun to trust herself more and open up. She can now tolerate others touching her skin, which is great for her dance classes. Her gloves and most of her gray outfit have since disappeared, being replaced by colors and patterns that she had once only dreamed of wearing. However, the scarf that covers her face is still a mandatory accessory.

Athenia appears beside Anna Blossom and informs her that the headmistress wishes to speak with her. Anna Blossom nods, so Athenia teleports them to Griselda's office. The windows are open, and sunlight pours into the room. Anna Blossom takes a seat in front of the desk, and Griselda sits down behind the desk.

"I am very proud of your accomplishments, Anna Blossom. You have come a long way since you first arrived." Anna Blossom smiles. She has, has she not? "However, you still have failed to learn to transform. Because of that, I'm afraid that you will have to repeat this year." Anna Blossom feels as if Griselda has slapped her in the face. Repeat this year? As in still be a freshman next year? "I'm sorry, Anna Blossom, but unless you learn to transform over the summer, then I have to follow school policy and make you repeat." Hands folded over each other, Anna Blossom nods.

"Then I'll work all summer if I must. You said so yourself, Headmistress, I've come a long way since I first arrived. I'm sure I can continue that, even if I am back on Domino." Silence falls over the room.

"Griselda, if I may, I would like to work with Anna Blossom over the summer. She's done well under my instruction this year," Athenia offers. Griselda gives Athenia a sad smile.

"You are so much like your grandmother, love. But I'm afraid that that is not my decision. And, Anna Blossom, I'm afraid that sending you back to Domino may do more harm than good."

"Headmistress, something I've learned over the course of this year is that sometimes you have to break again before you can heal. I've already broken and begun to heal. Let me face my demons." Griselda nods hesitantly and explains that if she hears nothing from either Anna Blossom or Athenia regarding transforming, then she will re-enroll Anna Blossom as a freshman. The three agree on that plan, and Anna Blossom stands to leave. Surprisingly, she hugs Griselda and thanks her for helping her. Griselda hugs her back, before sending Anna Blossom on her way to pack.

In her room, Anna Blossom packs up what she has using magic, laughing and smiling the whole time because she never believed that she could ever do this. Kadence pokes her head in and laughs when she sees her friend giggling. She helps Anna Blossom finish packing, and the two head out to the common area to say goodbye to the other girls. One by one, they all leave, promising to stay in touch. Soon Kadence and Anna Blossom are left alone.

"Kadence."

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For being my friend. For not giving up on me. For caring. Even when I pushed you away."

"Thank you, Abby," Kadence replies using the nickname Marina gave Anna Blossom after she got tired of saying Anna Blossom's full name but did not like using her initials AB, "for finally letting me." Kadence's phone then rings; it is her father telling her that he is here. They hug, and they tell each other that they should visit each other over the summer. Then Kadence leaves, and Anna Blossom is left alone.

The shuttle lands on Domino, and Anna Blossom gets off; Athenia said she would come later, so Anna Blossom has to face her parents for the first time in five months alone. It terrifies her, but she knows it must be done. Running away from her problems never solved anything. _Breathe, focus._ She pushes the gate open and walks into the palace. No one greets her, only silence except for the sound of her boots on the marble floor. She calls out, but only her echo replies. Knowing they will get her if they need anything, Anna Blossom heads towards her room.

Once in her room, she unpacks and removes the scarf, letting it fall to the floor. Then she saunters over to her window and gazes out at her beautiful kingdom as the sun sets. The harmony and balance found between night and day awe her, and she feels a similar balance within her. She hears sparkles in her ears as she closes her eyes and focuses on her powers. When she opens her eyes, she has transformed.

Her hair is pulled back in a braid, secured with a half blue-half orange tie. Her dress is a one shoulder, mid-thigh dress with a three-quarter sleeve on the side with the shoulder, and her dress is also half blue-half orange. Awestruck, Anna Blossom looks in the mirror at the vanity and gasps.

"I am Anna Blossom, Fairy of the Water Flame." Glancing back out her window, Anna Blossom knows what she must do. She scribbles a note and leaves it on her bed. Then she goes over to her window and pushes herself out. She flies off. It will not be for several more hours, after the sun has already set, until someone goes looking for Anna Blossom in her room and finds the note lying on the bed and the window open. The note reads:

I've gone to restore balance and return my Water Stars powers to where they belong.

Your daughter,

Anna Blossom


End file.
